Stole His Heart
by That Dastard Cerberus
Summary: She stole his heart. Not that he wanted it back, anyways.


Moonlight seeped through the thin membrane of the rice paper door, illuminating the two sweating bodies on the floor. One covering the other and their bodies gleaming in the light, the two danced erotically against each other. Their breathing was in sync, being the only other sound outside of the slapping of naked skin.

Finally, the one on top shivered, his body growing rigid as strength and consciousness faded. Struggling to remain above his partner, he dipped his head to her lips, silencing the scream that tore through her throat as she, too, reached the zenith of their passion.

Unable to hold himself up away, he cast himself to the side, taking her with him as he rolled her on top of him, still buried deep inside her. Smiling through the exhaustion, he cradled her head as she struggled desperately to breathe.

"Ah, Chizuru-chan, never knew you had that much in you."

Those words were spoken in a bare whisper, right into her ear for only for her to hear. Blinking, she sighed against his shoulder, her face reddening a bit.

"Umm, well… it was… that is…"

She struggled to speak, but she couldn't form a proper reply, nor could she bother herself with think of one while in this state. He merely chuckled softly, his body practically vibrating with the gentle rumble in his chest.

"That was supposed to be a compliment, Chizuru-chan. No need to be shy."

"Okita-san."

His brow furrowed slightly at her choice of name. He mentally made a note to change that habit of hers soon, but for now, with sleep close to stealing him away, he'll let it slide. A smile tugging on his lips, he thought, But I could also just—

"Chizuru-chan, you know I'd rather you call me something else."

"Oh!" Her body immediately began to squirm up against his, which was not only making him very uncomfortable, but also very bothered… and hot.

Deciding to stop it before he found himself with the same problem he had moments ago, he rested a hand on her shoulder, causing her to freeze.

"Chizuru-chan, calm down. I don't think I can continue at this point."

Hearing her gasp a little, he couldn't resist; he let out a bark of laughter. It never took much with her to get her going. And that could certainly be taken in more than one way.

"Okit—" He felt her hand, which was resting on his chest, tighten lightly into a fist before relaxing. "Souji-san… you should get some sleep."

Smiling at the correction, he then hummed, looking up at the ceiling. "But Chizuru-chan, we're fine here, too. In fact," pausing to tighten his hold on her small body, making it now impossible to escape, "I rather like it this way."

"B-but what if they—"

Turning his head so he had access to face, he kissed her on the cheek. "Nothing will happen, so calm down. Otherwise I'll have to ravage you again."

"N-no!" Her face now bright red, she buried her face into his collarbone, subconsciously curling herself into a fetal position (which, by the by, did not help him any).

However, he couldn't resist the opening she had given him. "Chizuru-chan, does that mean you didn't like that?" He kept his voice low yet light, although he threw in a ping of what sounded like disappointment. As he predicted, she immediately began to regret her words, as she continuously told him that, no, she did love what they just shared, and she tried to convince him, through fumbled words and half-finished sentences, that it was mostly embarrassment that caused to deny him a second go.

Unable to contain his laughter, he released her and pulled away from her. She watched him, with ever increasingly tired eyes, pick up her yutaka and underclothes. He even helped her dress before she eventually fell asleep in his arms.

Sighing to himself, he picked her up, set her down on his own futon before dressing himself. Sitting down at the wall adjacent to her sleeping form, he leaned back, his green eyes slowly closing. When the two would be called for breakfast, he knew he'd have to explain what she was doing in his room. Of course, he could easily conjure a lie about her overworking herself and falling asleep while taking care of him. And him being the wonderful gentleman, he gave her his mat while he slept upright, away from the pure, naïve girl.

Well, formerly pure, naïve girl.

Drifting off to sleep, Okita Souji, first division captain, kept that rare, genuine smile on his face, dreams soon filled with the face of the one who had, long ago, managed to steal his heart and to this day refused to give it back.

Not that he was wanting it back, anyway.


End file.
